


Birthday Sex

by milkbox



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunk sex maybe yes, F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbox/pseuds/milkbox
Summary: It’s Jinsol’s birthday but Jungeun acts like it’s her birthday.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> beta’d by mean sex god k (?) but she fell asleep so fuck her im posting now

“It’s your day,” Jungeun slurs in an attempt to be sultry, her hands pushing her shirt up and over her head then dropping it to the floor. “You can have me any way you’d like.”

She stands in front of a seated Jinsol on the bed, who watches Jungeun drunkenly sway as she attempts to give her a birthday striptease.

Jinsol laughs and Jungeun pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. Jinsol pouts back and reaches out for Jungeun’s tiny hips, pulling the girl closer before placing a small kiss on her bare stomach. “Just come to bed. You’re way too drunk for this.”

“I’m not!” Jungeun argues. And just to prove that she’s not too drunk to suck the life force out of Jinsol’s dick, Jungeun forces herself on top of Jinsol’s lap, hands tangling in her dark hair and then colliding their lips together in a rather painful lock. Jungeun moans exaggeratedly into the kiss and Jinsol just lets her sloppily use her mouth. Jungeun may be drunk but it’s really no different from a sober Jungeun. She’s usually all teeth and tongue and bruising kisses, just a little more unhinged when drunk. 

It’s only when Jungeun bites too hard on her lip that Jinsol pulls back from the kiss. “You’re irresistible,” Jungeun smiles brightly at the compliment, which quickly drops into an icy glare at Jinsol’s next words, “but we can finish this tomorrow.”

“Sol!” Jungeun shrieks, shocked that Jinsol would even think to reject her like this.

Jungeun slides off her lap and onto the floor, hands rubbing the inside of Jinsol’s thighs, and looking up at Jinsol with wide, pleading eyes. Jinsol’s heart tugs a little, the look stripping her of any power she had. She doesn’t want to hurt Jungeun’s pride, but she’s unsure of her ability to properly suck her off. Jinsoul wants to say no but feels her resolve break away bit by bit like it always does when Jungeun is being this needy for her.

“Soullie, please,” Jungeun whines and Jinsol sighs dramatically. She never wins when it comes to her whiny baby and she’s not sure why she thought her birthday would be any different.

“Whatever you want.” Jinsol replies, gruff with lust. And once Jinsol unbuttons her jeans and pushes her boxers along past her thighs, Jungeun wiggles and happily claps with victory. Jinsol only smiles and rolls her eyes.

Jungeun takes Jinsol’s semi-hard dick with both hands, immediately working her skin back and forth. Precum drips out from the head of her cock and Jungeun moves to greedily lick it all up, tongue constantly sweeping over her weeping tip, dick getting heavier and bigger in her hands. 

Jinsol watches on with lust-filled eyes. Her dick throbs, hard and red between her girlfriend’s hands and Jinsol has to hold herself back from gripping Jungeun’s hair and thrusting it down her throat. Jinsol isn’t conceited but even she‘s aware that her length is admirable that if she’s not careful enough, she’d hurt Jungeun, which would only happen if Jungeun is in control. Something Jinsol has never allowed. 

Jinsol’s small gasps turn to moans once Jungeun takes her into her warm mouth. Jungeun hums, satisfied around Jinsoul’s thickness as her taste spills onto her tongue. 

Jinsol clenches her teeth as Jungeun’s tongue continues to stimulate her. Her thick cock leaving and entering Jungeun’s mouth, Jungeun’s flushed cheeks, it all causes her dick to pulse and Jinsol isn’t sure how much longer she can last.

Jungeun’s hands stop jerking Jinsol’s dick, and Jinsol watches as Jungeun slowly engulfs her erection until she hits the back of the throat. Jungeun takes a few deep breaths as she attempts to choke on her girlfriend’s member for the first time and Jinsol’s eyes bulge out in shock. “Baby, no, you don’t have to!” Jinsol gasps once the girl starts swallowing around her dick. Jinsol’s brain short circuits as Jungeun deepthroats her length, throat opening and closing around her and Jinsol can’t hold back any longer as her dick throbs and pulses as she let’s go without warning, cum filling Jungeun’s mouth. The younger girl only moans encouragingly, letting the thick, white cum slide down her throat as she coaxes all of it out of her, making sure to swallow every last drop.

Jinsol breathes heavily as she comes back down from her high, blinking away the stars in her eyes, trying to get everything to stop spinning.

Jungeun pulls back, cum and spit connecting her swollen, pouty lips with Jinsol’s red, blushing cock. Jinsol isn’t sure if a sober Jungeun would be able to take her like that so easily, but she’s grateful nonetheless. Jungeun did so well that it would only be fair for her to return the favor (not that Jinsol sees it as one, and Jungeun would never admit to how much she likes giving her girlfriend head anyways).

Jinsol grabs her by the wrists and pulls her back up onto her lap. “You said I could have you any way I’d like?” Her voice comes out rough and hoarse, post-orgasm, kissing along Jungeun’s flushed neck. She pushes the girl’s panties to the side, fingers coming into contact with slick folds as she finds the bundle of nerves and rubs vigorously. 

“Sol!” Jungeun screams and whines into the girl’s shoulder, hips grinding Jinsol’s hand with eager, frantic movements.

“Will you ride me, Jungeun?”

“No.” Jungeun grabs Jinsol’s wrist and pulls it away from her needy clit, bringing Jinsol’s wet fingers to her mouth. She sucks and licks on the older girl’s fingers the same way she did with her dick and Jinsol is impressed at how quick her cock comes back to life, already sitting semi-hard once more against her thigh.

“Can I eat you out?” Jinsol rasps out, dazed and breathless for the nth time by the sight of her drunk, half-naked girlfriend on her lap.

“No.” Jungeun pouts and Jinsol is even more confused.

“But you said I could have you?” Jinsol’s bottom lip juts out. “It’s my birthdayyy,” she whines, burying her face into Jungeun’s chest.

Jungeun giggles and Jinsol takes the opportunity to push her bra out of the way, taking a nipple into her mouth. Jungeun sighs Jinsol’s name repeatedly, stroking her hair as she laves at her nipple, teeth gently tugging and biting, lips sucking at the skin on the swell of her breast. “Will you fuck me from behind, Soullie?”

Jinsol’s heart starts to pound as the blood rushes from her head to her dick. She releases her breast with a pop, surprised with the request. “Whatever you want.”

Jungeun slides out of her skirt and underwear before getting onto all fours. “Sol, hurry.” With how whiny and needy Jungeun was being, Jinsol would think it was the other girl’s birthday.

Jinsol sheds the rest of her clothing, eyes not leaving Jungeun’s form. She won’t lie, she’s thought about taking Jungeun in this position many times before but she refused to ask in fear of Jungeun scolding her for even trying. They don’t mean to be vanilla, it’s just that Jinsol just finds having Jungeun pressed close beneath her, watching her face in bliss as her hips grind against her, lips latched onto her mouth, neck, chest...it’s just all more intimate. 

Jinsol kneels behind Jungeun, hands reaching out to cup each ass cheek and Jungeun groans in need. Jinsol places a kiss on her lower back. “Be patient,” Jinsol warns. She ignores every groan and squirm to go faster, lips trailing down to place kisses all over Jungeun’s ass. 

“Jinsol, please,” Jungeun implores and Jinsol dips her tongue into the wet pussy in front of her. Jungeun’s breath hitches as Jinsol licks and sucks at her swollen and sensitive skin. The heady smell engulfs her and Jinsol eats her with fervor, avoiding her clit, tongue invading her folds and delving into her entrance. The velvety walls welcome her and Jungeun shivers and writhes as the pleasure fills her lower belly, Jinsol’s harsh grip on her ass keeping her in place. 

Jungeun’s pussy flutters around her mouth and Jinsol can tell she’s working her way too quickly to an orgasm. Jinsol pulls away, leaving Jungeun empty and clenching with need. Jungeun twists around to yell at her but Jinsol grips her tightly and forces her back into position, fingers pressed tightly against her hips. “Stay,” Jinsol growls.

Jinsol parts her lips, pressing her head to Jungeun’s tight entrance. She decides to forgo preparing Jungeun with her fingers, her dick impatient and pulsing with need. She lingers there a bit, Jungeun’s wetness coating her tip and then pushing inside, walls splitting and stretching to welcome Jinsol’s thickness. Jungeun groans at the intrusion and Jinsol stills her hips in caution. 

“Does it hurt?” Jungeun only whimpers.

Before Jinsol can panic and pull out, Jungeun connects them even more, pushing her ass back into Jinsol in one swift movement.

Jungeun’s walls stretch so painfully good, clenching and contracting tightly around Jinsol’s hard member. Her chest swells with pride at how big her girlfriend is, hips circle eagerly to feel her dick pressed against every sensitive part inside of her. “Fuck, Jinsol. So big.”

Jinsol focuses on Jungeun’s ass pressed tightly against her pelvis, cock buried deep inside the girl as she holds herself back from snapping her hips at a punishing pace. She waits patiently, watching and feeling Jungeun move against her, anticipating her signal to start fucking into her hard and fast.

Once Jungeun relaxes and the pain subsides, she softly begs Jinsol to start moving. “Sol, I need you.”

And Jinsol sets a slow, firm pace, pumping her dick at an angle that hits Jungeun deep and hard. She sinks into her over and over, cock dragging with labor against her girlfriend’s soft, fleshy parts. Jinsol takes note of every spot that makes her scream, teeth gritted as her thigh muscles work with intense smacks against Jungeun’s ass.

Jinsol slows her pace, shallowly thrusting as she leans forward, lips trailing across Jungeun’s shoulder blades, up her neck, to the space just behind her ear. “Are you okay?” She murmurs softly against Jungeun’s warm skin. Burning with the desire to cum hard around Jinsol, Jungeun only mewls along with what Jinsol thinks is, “Harder, Sol, please fuck me.” 

Jinsol smiles at the dirty talk before harshly snapping her hips forward. She continues in surge forward, piercing Jungeun until she’s nothing but a quivering mess beneath her. She marks her girlfriend’s back, tongue soothing the places her teeth bite into.

Jinsol rubs the taut muscles of Jungeun’s back, the girl straining to keep herself upright as Jinsol pistons her hips in a way that overwhelms each and every fibre of her being.

Jungeun collapses, her arms giving out and Jinsol is ready to catch her, holding up her tiny hips as she slams against her ass. Jungeun whines into the pillow and Jinsol is unable to make out her intoxicated babbling. It’s the only time Jungeun has surrendered to her tonight and Jinsol takes full advantage. 

Their skin slapping together fills her ears along with the sounds of Jungeun’s wet pussy getting fucked, and it only spurs Jinsol on more. She thinks about cumming on her back, letting her thick, milky ropes release and drip down onto Jungeun’s pink, worn out ass but she knows Jungeun loves it when she fills her up.

“Jinsol, please, I’m so close!” Jungeun sobs, and Jinsol reaches for her clit. She fingers the engorged nub, pleasuring Jungeun with a fiery hunger to feel her tighten and pulse around her heavy dick.

Jungeun lets go with a scream, her body shuddering as she’s overcome with pleasure that floods her vision in shattering waves of yellow, purple, and blue. 

Jinsol cums from the intensity of Jungeun’s orgasm, pouring herself into her with words of praise scattered between high-pitched moans. “Oh, god, Jungeun.” Jinsol’s hips jerk uncontrollably, her climax hitting harder than the first. “Yes, so good, Baby, I love you.”

Jinsol’s muscles give out and she catches herself from collapsing on top of Jungeun. She breathes heavily, forehead resting against her girlfriend’s tiny back as she rides the aftershock of their shared orgasms.

Once steady and stable, Jinsol carefully pulls out and gapes as her cum spills from between Jungeun’s legs and down her thighs. If she wasn’t so spent, she’d suck the mixed arousal from Jungeun herself. But Jungeun’s whining for Jinsol to hold her tells her that they’re finished for the night. 

She collects her girlfriend in her arms, Jungeun placing sweet, open mouthed kisses at the base of Jinsol’s throat. “Did you enjoy your day?”

Jinsol thinks about it. Despite her day revolving around Jungeun like it was her birthday, Jinsol did enjoy the day. “I enjoy any day with you,” she replies and Jungeun lightly hits her chest.

“You’re so greasy, Sol,” Jungeun slurs before yawning into Jinsol’s chest.

“And you’re so drunk,” Jinsol mocks back.

And once Jungeun drifts off to sleep and she can’t make fun of Jinsol’s next words, she whispers into her hair, “Thank you for being my best gift. I love you.”


End file.
